Sexy Shower
by Himeko y Hitomi
Summary: Un emocionante partido de volleybol puede dejar rastros ¿Qué pasará cuando Kagome se esté duchando y escuche unos misterioso pasos, para luego ser aprisionada por unos fuertes brazos? ONE-SHOT


**Ni uno de estos personajes nos pertenece, éstos les pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

**ENJOY :)**

Ese día era muy caluroso y como siempre, les tocó la clase de educación física a la última hora. Fue al camarín y se puso la ropa de deporte, se tomó el pelo y salió a la cancha. En eso se topó con los hombres que también salían del camarín. Se detuvo unos instantes para conversar con algunos de sus amigos y preguntarles que tal su clase, cuando lo vio: caminando ahí delante de ella, con aquella típica caminata suya y esa sonrisa arrogante que la derretía por dentro. Él se volteó, la miró con indiferencia y siguió caminando hacia la cancha. Ella se quedó observándolo, observando su gran espalda, mientras la sangre le hervía de rabia por esa mirada tan pesimista con la que él la había mirado. Volvió a la cancha llena de rabia, pero sin apartar de su cabeza su objetivo de ese día, ganar el partido de volleyball. Y este se vio reforzado cuando lo vio muy amenamente coqueteando con la perra de su clase, quien estaba en el otro equipo.

Durante todo el partido él estuvo coqueteándole apenas se presentaba la oportunidad. En cada descanso y entretiempos, incluso durante el mismo juego. Ella trató de despejar su mente para concentrarse en el balón, pero cada vez que lo veía con esa puta, su sangre hervía ¡¿Y por qué permitía que se metieran así en su mente? Tenía una meta clara y se vengaría de ella por coquetear con SU chico. En un ataque de ira extremo, consiguió cinco puntos para su equipo y ganaron, mientras la perra y sus secuaces quedaban boquiabiertas. Luego del juego y las felicitaciones a ambos equipos, todas se dirigieron a los camarines para cambiarse. Ella se quedó afuera, con la imagen de la perra y él presente en su mente _¿"Mi chico"?_ No, la verdad ella lo odiaba, nunca podía estar de acuerdo con él. No era su chico y nunca podría serlo. Esperó a que todas terminaran de arreglarse pues tenía pensado tomar una larga ducha para despejar aquellos pensamientos. Luego de unos minutos, la perra pasó por su lado y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, la que contestó con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero ésta desapareció en unos segundos, cuando por uno de los lados de la cancha se aparece él, con el pelo mojado, su polera media húmeda y el bolso cruzado al pecho. La perra desvió la vista hacia él y corrió a recibirlo. Ella la miraba con lástima, cómo no se daba cuenta de lo estúpidos que se veían.

Cuando por fin ya no había nadie dentro del camarín, entró en él, se desvistió y encendió la ducha. Entró y de inmediato todos sus tensos músculos se relajaron, sintiendo una gran satisfacción. Pero en ese momento, escuchó unos pasos entrando a las duchas, cosa que le extrañó, ya que supuestamente no había nadie. Apagó el agua y se quedó quieta unos segundos escuchando. Al no oír nada, volvió a encender el agua y retomó su agradable ducha.

-¿Celos?,- escuchó de pronto una voz grave que le susurró cerca de la oreja. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado al reconocer al portador de aquella voz.

-¡AH! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete!- le gritó mientras trataba de taparse y empujarlo fuera. Sin embargo él era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, por lo que la volteó, algo brusco, y la puso justo frente a él. La miró fijo a los ojos, mientras ésta trataba de esconder su mirada, avergonzada. La tomó del mentón y la detuvo.-¡Déjame, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!- contestó tratando de zafarse nuevamente.

-Quiero que me lo expliques- y volvió a forzarla.

-¡¿Explicarte qué?- No había caso de que pudiera soltarse, simplemente no podía.

-No te hagas la desentendida, preciosa- le dijo apegándola a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.-Vi tu hermosa cara ponerse verde de los celos que sentías- Aquello la pilló desprevenida _¿Hermosa cara? ¿Qué dijo?_ Ambos se quedaron callados, sólo se podía escuchar el agua de la ducha golpeando el suelo. De pronto se dio cuenta que seguía desnuda y se volteó para mirarlo. Él seguía con ropa y ahora estaba todo mojado.

-¿Celos?- rió- Eso quisieras- le dijo con tono agresivo mientras tomaba su toalla y se cubría.

-Oh no escaparás ahora, cariño- la amenazó con voz seductora haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Y ya de…jame- le pidió en un balbuceo al mismo tiempo en que él la tomaba de la cintura y la volvía a apegar a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó divertido- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-N-No.

-¿A si? Y ¿Por qué tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa?- y entonces llevó su mano hacia abajo y lentamente comenzó a recorrer su pierna mientras que con la otra mano la tomaba de la cintura. Sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello, produciendo una serie de escalofríos, acompañados de pequeños gemidos.

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó temerosa.

-Sólo déjate llevar, dulzura.

El énfasis que hizo en aquella última palabra la hizo temblar, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, él capturó sus labios con un feroz y salvaje beso, del cual no se pudo resistir. Envolvió el cuello masculino con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, produciendo un leve, pero excitante roce de sus sexos. Ésta vez, el gemido que llenó el baño, fue grave, un sonido de total satisfacción y placer.

-Y yo creía que no te gustaba- dijo él en tono irónico pero seductor. Su mano se encontraba muy cerca de cierta parte híper-sensible de ella y eso la tenía nerviosa, pero también muy excitada.

-Ya cállate y bésame- le ordenó ella.

Sus lenguas danzaban con hambre y cada vez las prendas que los cubrían molestaban más. La muchacha bajó sus manos hasta el inicio de su pantalón, el cuál comenzó a desabrochar con ansias. Él llevó una de sus manos al borde de su toalla, ahora empapada, para sacarla y tirarla al suelo. Las manos de la joven comenzaron a hacer su trabajo con más ansias, hasta lograr su objetivo y al sacarle la prenda, pudo notar lo excitado que estaba bajo el bóxer mojado. Él se quitó casi con velocidad luz la camiseta que llevaba y la apegó a él para que pudiera sentirlo, provocando en ella, de inmediato, un gran gemido. Comenzó a lamer los labios de la chica mientras bajaba recorriendo cada centímetro desnudo de su cuerpo, a lo que ella respondía con movimientos involuntarios, arqueando su cuerpo por el exceso de placer que recibía de su amante. Sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de él y éste, tomándola por la espalda, la azotó contra la helada pared. Atrapó con su boca el pequeño botón de su pecho mientras con su mano comenzó a masajear el otro. Los suspiros femeninos eran tan altos que tendrían suerte si nadie los escuchaba.

Ella recorrió el torso masculino y pudo sentir los músculos bien marcados debido a la cantidad de deporte que realizaba diariamente. Su gran mano bajó hasta las caderas de la chica, las que presionó salvajemente contra su caliente cuerpo. Ambos gimieron con fuerza y él deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna ella, la separó un poco de él e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad. Gritó, pero fue interrumpida por él.

-Shh, no querrás que nos encuentren- y comenzó a mover sus dedos con rapidez, torturándola por no poder expresar lo que sentía.

Sin embargo ella no se quedó atrás, bajó su mano a la erección del chico y quitando el bóxer empapado en un ágil movimiento, tomó su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo. Los gemidos graves volvieron a inundar la habitación, al igual que los de ella una vez que el ritmo de los dedos en su interior incrementara. Con su mano libre, la tomó de la nuca atrayéndola hacia él y mordió su labio inferior.

-¡Dios, házmelo de una vez!- gimió ella desesperada. El chico rió un poco ante esto.

-Ruégamelo- ordenó él aumentando aún más la velocidad de sus dedos.

-Por favor- rogó ella casi perdiendo la razón.

-Di que eres mía- pidió él, ella no respondió. – Dilo.

-S-soy tuya, por favor- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. El chico sacó los dedos de su interior y la tomó con fuerza por la cintura en un cálido abrazo. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, besándolo por el cuello mientras él sentaba rápidamente sobre el suelo mojado, atrayéndola a su cuerpo ardiente.

-¿Lista?- preguntó él al tiempo en que posicionaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella.

-¡Sí!

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar con tono burlón y divertido mientras movía su masculinidad sin llegar a penetrarla, torturándola hasta el punto de la locura.

-¡Mételo de una buena vez!- ordenó y en un movimiento seguro introdujo su miembro en ella, provocando un gemido que inundo el baño.

Instantáneamente arqueó su cuerpo en respuesta a la embestida del chico y acto seguido, los músculos de sus piernas se relajaron y las manos que habían apretado esa musculosa espalda, debido al dolor, la iban soltando poco a poco mientras ella se acostumbraba a la gran dureza que tenía dentro. Sin embargo el chico no aguantó mucho el estar quieto, pues ella se apretaba alrededor de él a cada segundo que pasaba. Comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas, en un principio lento, para poder torturarla y que suplicara pidiéndole más de ese placentero ajetreo. Ella gemía en su oído, disfrutando cada movimiento mientras él lo introducía aún más profundo.

-¿Eres…?- preguntó entre gritos al notar que ella no sentía mucho dolor.

-No…- logró articular la joven entre quejidos. El cuerpo del chico hirvió de rabia y sus embestidas se convirtieron en algo salvaje, primitivo. Los gritos de la muchacha subieron de tono, ahora no podía reprimirlos.

-Te mereces un castigo- comentó serio con una voz demasiado ronca y agitada. Ella sonrió con picardía y se acercó a su boca para morderle los labios.

-Castígame.

Esta última palabra lo calentó aún más y acto seguido, tomándola de las caderas, la penetró más profundamente, con más fuerza. Ella lo tomó por la espalda y lo presionó contra su cuerpo, que palpitaba debido a la intensidad de las embestidas. Lo agarró por el cuello y lamió su oreja.

-Mierda, no hagas eso- gimió él excitado. La chica rió por lo bajo, consciente de lo que provocaba en él, por lo que no dejó su que hacer. Pero fue interrumpida cuando él apretó uno de sus pezones provocando un grito en ella.

-No te conviene desobedecerme, cariño.

-¿Desobedecerte?- preguntó extrañada ante tal dominancia.

-Sí- afirmó éste y acto seguido, separándola de su mojado cuerpo, llevó una de sus manos a su sexo, el cual comenzó a acariciar con erotismo, incrementando el placer que sentía la chica.

-¡Detente…!- exclamó ella en apenas un gemido.

-¿Detenerme? Pero si recién estoy empezando- susurró el chico, suave en su oído. Pero ella cayó en conciencia de lo que él había dicho y lo empujó, levantándose para alejarse.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres? No eres mi dueño- Pero cuando estaba por salir de la ducha él la aprisionó contra la pared helada.

-Hey, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que terminemos- le dijo y tomándola por la cadera, acercó su virilidad nuevamente a su entrada y, acto seguido, volteándola hacia la pared, volvió a penetrarla con furia. La besó en el cuello y ella se arqueó reaccionando a su cuerpo que comenzaba a moverse rápidamente.

-¡Ah!- gemía ella al sentir la agitada respiración de él tan cerca de su piel, de pronto él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle en un forzoso gemido.

-Repítelo… di mi nombre.

Ella obedeció sin poder evitarlo. La forma en que la chica lo dijo lo excitó tanto que sus embestidas se volvieron más salvajes. Subió sus grandes manos por sus caderas con facilidad, para luego agarrar sus senos y apretarlos, provocando un grito placentero en la chica. Tomó una de sus piernas y la subió a la altura de las caderas, intensificando las embestidas.

Podía sentir como el agua golpeaba su musculosa espalda y caía al suelo, resbalando por su ardiente piel. Sin separarse ni un milímetro, la chica se volteó, lo rodeó con su brazo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, gimiendo por los salvajes movimientos. Fue entonces cuando él la sintió contraerse alrededor suyo, cosa que anunció que estaba por terminar, situación que se repetía en el cuerpo masculino. El chico acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, provocando un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo de su amante.

-Y-ya no puedo… más- gimió con un hilo de voz. El chico continuó con las embestidas, azotándola con todas sus fuerzas, perdiendo el control en cada una de ellas. Cada vez más rápidas, cada vez más rítmicas. Entonces una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, ella se arqueó contra el cuerpo del chico y sus uñas se enterraron en la musculosa espalda. Sus respiraciones se cortaron y él libero su semilla en el interior femenino, algo que a ambos les pareció de lo más placentero.

El muchacho, exhausto, se deslizó por la pared, sin salir de ella aún, y se sentó en el suelo, para serenar sus respiraciones. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, y escondió su cabeza en el hueco que había entre ésta y su hombro izquierdo.

-Esto…no…- murmuro ella con la respiración aún agitada. El chico bajó la mirada, para observar detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, la rodeó por la cintura y pudo notar que su cuerpo aún estaba caliente. La tomó suavemente y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, ante aquel improvisto movimiento.

–Lo siento- dijo él en un suave susurro y la tomó dulcemente para poder salir de su interior.

–Ahh…- gimió ella al tiempo que el miembro en su interior se movía.

-Me gustó estar así contigo– le susurró el chico, mirándola a los ojos, antes de que ella se levantara rápidamente, consciente de lo que habían hecho, y saliera de la ducha.

La joven comenzó a vestirse de inmediato, y podía sentir, con cada prenda que se colocaba, las ardientes caricias que él le había proporcionado. Y mientras lo hacía, no hubo momento en el que mirara hacia donde él estaba, cosa que comenzaba a frustrarlo, así que se acercó a ella con paso decidido, la volteó y la pegó a la pared.

-¿Por qué me evitas ahora? - preguntó furioso pero triste. Ella sólo se dedicó a voltear su rostro y evitar su mirada. Él suspiró, miró el piso y notó que una de las prendas de la chica se había caído. Se agachó para recogerla y al levantarla, observó sorprendido que la prenda caída era un sostén.

-A-aquí tienes- dijo sonrojado, mientras apartaba la vista de la chica. Ella rió divertida y lo tomó con cuidado. Un silencio, inundado por las gotas que caían de la ducha, llenó el lugar. De pronto, el puño agresivo del chico, cortó el silencio.

-Es que no puedo evitar desearte cuando te veo - gritó de pronto- mi cuerpo…

La chica suspiró, y con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, volteó el rostro para mirarlo, pero él tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, con una expresión en el rostro que indicaba que estaba pensando en qué hacer. Se acercó y posó la palma de su mano en la mejilla masculina.

-¿Te digo un secreto?– le susurró– A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Y acto seguido, se puso en las puntas de los pies y lo besó con tanta dulzura y pasión que todos los pelos de la nuca del chico se erizaron. Él la rodeo con su mano libre y la atrajo a su aún húmedo cuerpo, intensificando el beso, el cual comenzó a volverse cada vez más agresivo. La chica lo rodeó por el cuello con uno de sus brazos, y el otro lo posicionó sobre el pecho de su amante. El roce de su suave piel contra el musculoso cuerpo del chico hizo que la corriente eléctrica que había invadido su cuerpo durante aquel placentero momento, volviera. Sus labios se separaron, para dejar escapar un gemido.

-Inuyasha… - murmuró la chica antes de que él le mordiera el labio inferior y apoyara su frente en la de ella, dedicándole una intensa mirada.

-Kagome… ¿puedo ser tu dueño? – cuestionó recordando lo que había pasado hace un rato atrás. Ella sonrió de medio lado, encantada por la pregunta.

-Quiero que seas mi dueño, y yo seré la tuya.

-Me parece justo.

Ambos rieron, antes de fundirse en un apasionado y salvaje beso.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado :D<p>

Dejen reviews para saber su opinión ^^

Con todo nuestro amor

Himeko & Hitomi


End file.
